THERE BEHIND YOU
by gaarasdeath
Summary: An ogre falls in love with a maiden. Can thier love survive or be force apart. KAITOxMIKU
1. Chapter 1

THERE BEHIND YOU

In feudal era Japan, a traveling woman strolled through the forest with her walking stick. Then a sound of a shamisen was heard up ahead. She followed the sound of the instrument getting closer, and closer.

There, a man sat under a tree playing his shamisen. He wore a loose blue kimono and a hood-like head wrapping covering half of his pale white face. He sings as he strums the shamisen, his beautiful voice attracted the birds as the wind caresses the trees.

The woman stops as she hears his voice right next to her. She decides to interrupt the man.

"Excuse me, but what are singing?"

The man stops his singing and strumming.

"A tragic love story" he says.

His voice sounds deep and soft to her ears, a voice that rung familiar.

"Tragic love story?" she question.

The man began strumming again.

"Two people fell madly in love with each other, but their love was not meant to be as they were force to separate."

The women felt like she knew this person, but at the same time not. Why is that?

The man began to sing, "Long, long ago it has been told the kindhearted blue ogre and the maiden of a village… their tale… I shall –let-you-hear it, yes I shall…"


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the village, an entrance of woods lays the ogre's house, an ogre so frightening and fierce that can kill an entire village with his fangs. His heart is dead, as cold as any monster or demon that ever lived, or so the rumors say.

Nobody really knows who or what the ogre really is but the villagers know they must not cross the entrance of the woods.

A lost maiden stumbles upon the woods for she did not know this path that leads to the ogre's house, because this lost maiden is blind. The wind blew her soft light blue and green hair, as some strands of her hair caress her cheeks. She wore a yellow green kimono, now dirty from falling, and a bandage covering her eyes. The maiden was loved by everyone in the village for she was kind and gentle.

The maiden tripped over a bucket and yelped as she fell flat in her face.

"Ow, that hurt" she whimpered. Her hands ran through the bucket knowing what it was that she tripped over. She looked around trying to hear if there was anyone around.

She called out "Hello is someone here?"

No answer. "Hello?" she called out again.

Then a deep voice startled her.

"What are you doing here?" said the person.

The maiden turned around locating the voice, she can obviously tell it's a man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm lost, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the backyard of my home" he said.

This man that was standing in the porch was not a man at all but the ogre himself. His hair was blue and his eyes as well, while his ears were pointed and had tiny horns in his head. He had pale white skin and a very handsome face. He wore a white loose kimono and with a long sleeves and over it a larger robe.

The ogre steps out of his porch and puts on his sandals and starts walking towards the girl. Compared to him, she was small and only stood about 5 feet tall, while he stood tall about 6 feet. The maiden stiffened a little when he approached her.

When the ogre took a good look at her he notice the bandage covering her eyes other than that she was beautiful! This was his first time encountering a human. He has seen humans before but not up close, not even a human female. Though, this human female was beyond beauty. He felt his heart skip a beat.

The maiden bowed her head "I'm very, sir, I did not mean to trespass here. If you can just tell me the way then-"

"There's no need to apologize, besides the sun is going down you will stay here for the night and may leave by morning" he said calmly.

"Oh, then thank you very much, sir."

"If I may ask," he said "why do have a bandage over your eyes?" he asked.

The maiden's right hand touched her covered eyes and smiles.

"That's because, sir, I am blind."

The ogre was stunned by her smile, another reason why she is beautiful.

"I see," he said, "then come, I will help you get inside."

He reached out and took her small hand, carefully not letting his black claws hurt her, this action made his hand feel tingly. He took her inside and sat her down on the floor. Ha made tea for her and for himself and placed it on the small table.

There was silence between them not knowing what to say, until the maiden decided to speak.

"My name Miku, what's your name?"

"Kaito" he replied.

She smiled and took sip of her tea, "Well, Kaito, have you always lived by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes."

There was another silence.

"What about you?" he asked in curiosity.

She giggled, "I live in a village that's close by here, I think. I love it there."

The ogre again in curiosity asked, "Can you… tell me about your village?"

Her smiles widen with happiness, "Of course."

Miku spoke about the village, about man. For the first time the ogre learned Man's heart. They spoke on and on until they fell asleep. In the morning Miku was ready to leave, thanking Kaito for directions back to the village.

"I'll come again," she says "Good bye."

Though, the ogre said hesitantly, "You can't."

Miku just smiles.

"Then meet me at the bridge entrance," and she was off to the village.

* * *

><p>YO!<p>

Thanks for the review you guys. I hope you like this chapter, it's a pit longer. I was inspired to this story from "The Ogre and the Maiden" its such a wonderful sad song and story. I hope you guys like it! ^.^

Please review!

.yah!


	3. Chapter 3

At the entrance of the bridge, the maiden waits. When the ogre calls her name she would turn around a smile brightly at him. As a day turned into days then turn into weeks, the maiden and the ogre grew closer and closer with every passing day. They both grew passionately in love with each other, although they never confessed for they were too shy to say it.

Many of the villagers warn Miku that's she's being bewitched.

"It is a figure of an ogre." They would say.

"It is no man" says an old woman.

"I see the figure now. How scary… how frightening…"

But Miku did not listen.

One night, men came to the ogre's home with fire and torches, breaking inside the ogre's home. Kaito looked confuse and frighten.

"W-what do you humans w-want?" stuttering his words of fright.

A middle age man spoke with venom, "We've been watching you damn ogre."

"W-watching?"

"We know you've been bewitching Miku!" he yelled.

Kaito shook his head, "No, no that's-

The middle age man swung fist and hit him at the side of his head, making Kaito fall to the floor.

"SHUT UP! We know what you're doing and it isn't going to work!"

Kaito was stunned and scared of the humans surrounding him.

"It would be best that you never see her again, not even for a second," he growled, "because if you do then I will kill you where you stand."

The man grabbed the trembling ogre by the shirt, "You are not good enough for her. So you will leave and never see her again," and released him.

The men villagers left the frighten ogre alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Where the village ends the entrance of the woods, there is a bridge and in that bridge Miku awaits. Every time he sees her his heart thumps uncontrollably. His love for her has grown everyday as weeks pass by. He can never stop. He approached her, knowing this will be the last time he will see her.

Miku heard familiar footsteps behind her. She spins around, learning who the footsteps belonged to.

"Kaito, your here!" she said excitedly. She reached out her hand as she felt his hand grabbed hers.

"Miku" he said softly.

Miku embraces him with a hug, in return he does as well. Kaito buries his face in her hair and took in her sweet scent. He tightens his grip on her as he's trying to hold in his tears.

"Miku…" he whispered to her ear, "my feelings for you has grown stronger for you, but here is where we must part ways." He forced himself out of their embrace and cupped her delicates cheeks and brought her face closer to his and brushed lips against her forehead.

Miku hands tremble as she grips his hands.

"Kaito please…" she whimpered, "...your scaring me. Please, tell me whats wrong?"

Kaito grabbed both of her hands and kiss them lovingly.

"Goodbye, my love" he whispered to her and left.

"K-Kaito, please come back!" she shouted as she ran but tripped and fell.

"Kaito I love you! I don't care if you're an ogre, so please don't leave me!" she cries in tears.

The ogre left, pretending he did not hear. His eyes stings of tears as he left his heart behind with her. Could this be Hell?

"KAITO!"

A year has passed since that day as the maiden seeks for her love traveling from town to town…looking for him...


	5. Chapter 5

"… Endlessly on and endlessly on… a voice that she would hear one day… believing that …there behind you… can you hear me…?" the man finished his song.

"K-Kaito?" said the woman as her she dropped her walking stick as her legs weakened and collapsed to the ground.

The man kneels down before her and takes of his hood showing his true face. Miku begins to cry as her tears caresses her cheeks. The ogre unwrapped the bandage that covered her eyes and kissed her tears away. They both share a passionate kiss that lasted forever; they pulled away as the ogre rest his forehead against hers.

"I missed you, my love." he whispered lovingly to her.

For the first time in her life, the maiden felt complete again.

"I missed you too, Kaito."

THE END

* * *

><p>YO!<p>

Hey this is gaarasdeath ^.^ thank you so much for the people who favored my story and to the people who reviewed it. eventhough it was short, i hoped you liked. i dont own the characters. Please look up the song

"The Ogre and the Maiden" by kaito. THANK YOU!

.yah!


End file.
